


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by nausicaa82



Series: Harley/Ivy Prompts [3]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Halloween, October OTP Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Halloween related stories focusing on Harley and Pammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decorating for Halloween: (G)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pencilxpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilxpaper/gifts).



Pam returned from the greenhouse in the field west of their home, noticing the sudden build up of spiderwebs on the porch's rails. She did a double take at the black cat in the window before she realized it was just cut from construction paper.

"Harley!" she called once inside, trying to figure out where the blonde had procured all of the tattered black cheesecloth that was now draped over every surface in the parlor. Turning the corner to the dinning room, she saw a variety of pumpkins and gourds pleasantly arranged on the battered table and a pile of craft supplies at one place setting.

Harley backed in through the swinging door that lead to the kitchen, her headphones on and holding three stuffed ravens and a jar of rubber spiders.

"'Cuz I could thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try!" she sang, then jumped and dropped everything when she saw her wife. She pulled her headphones down.

"Pammy! You scared me!"

"It looks to me like that's what you're trying for." Pam helped collect the fake arachnids scattered on the floor, leaning in and kissing the other's cheek softly.

"It's October now." Harley placed the birds on the table. "We should get in the spirit of the season. Would you help me hang these up?" She picked up two paper bats from the pile.

"Harley, you've _got_ to be kidding me!"

"What?"

"NO BATS!!"


	2. Telling Scary Stories (T)

The ice storm had knocked the power out, so Harley and Pam were huddled close to the fireplace trying to keep warm. Pam kept glancing out the window to the unharvested crop still out in the field and the greenhouse being encapsulated in the freezing rain. Harley could see the worry in her lover's eyes.

"This reminds me of a time when I was in med school, I house-sat for my abnormal psychology professor while he and his wife went out of town. There was a terrible ice storm, and I was looking for some blankets when I found a door I had never noticed before. It was by the guest bathroom, so I figured it was a linen closet or the like. But, when I opened the door, it was just another hallway, but in a different than the rest of the house. 

"I don't know why, but I felt like I had to go  down that hallway. It wasn't anything interesting really, dead quiet, had no art or things in it, just a long hallway, simple carpet, beige walls. After a few minutes of walking down it, I realized it was entirely too long for the house. I had walked the equivalent of blocks and there was still nothing, just more hallway.

  
"I just kept going even though the walls were slowly getting narrower and the light was getting dimmer. But, I had to find out what was at the end of the hallway, what Dr. Seltsam had been hiding."

"What was it?"

"I never found out. After what felt like an hour, I finally found a door, but when I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. The darkness became overwhelming, and when I woke up, it was morning. I was back at the house, laying in front of where the door had been."

"Had been?"

"It was gone. Dr. Seltsam was there, helping me up. I hadn't lost one night; I had lost three days."

"What was it? Some sort of dream or were you under hallucinogens?"

"I don't know what it was. I saw the door a few more times when I was over there, but I didn't ever try to open it again."

Pam moved closer to Harley, the fine hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. Now the shadows dancing across the doors in the room seemed more sinister. 

"Why ever would you go back to that house?"

"I was in school; I needed the cash. Girl's gotta eat." Pam wrapped her arms around Harley, holding her tight. 


	3. Gorging on Candy (T)

She usually was so good. The sweetness of a perfect apple or a handful of berries were enought to satisfy her sweet tooth. The chocolate in their house was for Harley, as was the ice cream, the cookies, and the frozen slices of cheesecake.

But every October, they would start cropping up in stores-- the perfect cones of white, yellow, and orange. They were a joke to everyone else, but it just wasn't autumn until she had eaten an entire pound of candy corn all in one go. And every damn time, she would be curled up on the couch, her head in Harley's lap. 

"Plop! Plop! Fizz! Fizz!" Harley sang as she dropped the tablets into the water. "When are you going to learn some restraint, Red?" 

Pam sat up, downed the drink in one go, and fell back into position.

"Never," she groaned into the blonde's thighs. 


	4. Werewolves (G)

The Harvest Moon was brightly shining on the field, so Pam felt fine staying out late in the greenhouse, caring for her Lady-Slipper Orchids about to bloom. She paused for a second when she heard low growls outside in the dark shadows, but reasoned it could be any number of animals from the wilderness beyond their land. She was safe there in the warmth of the hot house, surrounded by her plants. However, her complacency vanished when a large claw scratched at the glass pane behind the Philodendron. 

Six shots went off, the growl faded, and a large mass slumped against the frame of the building. Pam's heart was racing as she cautiously opened the door and saw Harley reloading her pistol with bullets that shined in the moonlight. 

"You better come in the house, Red, and I think you'll need to order some Wolfbane seeds tonight, rush order."


	5. Trick-Or-Treaters (G)

"What in all of hell possessed you to put us on the list for the community trick-or-treat tour? There could be hundreds of grubby little kids with their parents coming into my yard!"

" _Our_ yard," Harley corrected as she swept the steps to their house.

"Fine, our yard. But still, you know, it's not to late for me to have some briar roses grow along the path-- a thick patch they couldn't get through."

"That's not very hospitable of you, Pammy." Harley reached up to exchange the regular bulb on the porch to one that cast an eerie greenish hue.

"Plants grow by the inch and die by the foot!" Pam stomped her own in protest and frustration. "You haven't thought this through! People will recognize us, Harl."

The blonde just smiled as she pulled a large box of discount candy from her shopping bag, and emptied it into their popcorn bowl.

"Don't be so dramatic! I got it all worked out. You'll wear this--" She presented a long jet-black wig and pointed hat from the bag. "--and hand out candy to all the little tykes, talk up their costumes, how scary and cute they are, and I'll be a scarecrow, sneaking from around the corner to scare them!" She showed the burlap mask she had made that looked thoroughly terrifying.

"You're doing this just to be able to startle some children?"

"Well, that's certainly a plus, but the real advantage to sneaking up behind them is their parents won't realized I lifted their wallets until the night's over. Most will think they were just dropped somewhere on the tour, others will have no clue that they were lifted in our yard."

Pam's lips slowly curled into a pleased smile. "You sure it'll be that easy?"

"Like taking candy from a baby!" Harley winked and popped a dum-dum in her mouth.


End file.
